


Nina & Erika - Once Upon A Time

by Novemberstern



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/pseuds/Novemberstern





	Nina & Erika - Once Upon A Time

Many thanks to our forum member kimlegaspi (www.colorful-shipping-community.com) for the following Nina & Erika summary and translation.

Nina & Erika were the lesbian pioneers (1998-1999) on the German TV screen, and it's impossible to tell the story of this popular couple without telling you the history of the storyline and its meaning for the German lesbians at that time. What happened: Erika, succesfull holder of a publicity agency and mother of two adolecent girls was together with her longtime boyfriend Arno for ages. She needed a storyline, which meant in a daily soap: a little love affair to stir up her relationship to Arno. Actress Raphaela Dell (Erika) suggested that she could have a female lover for a change and, surprisingly enough, TPTB agreed. So the casting started: Raphaela Dell had to kiss a lot of women, and the one with the best kissing chemistry got the job (maybe they thought the new actor wouldn't need to do much more than kissing anyway...) However, when Freya Trampert (Nina) and Raphaela Dell (Erika) appeared on screen together the situation got quickly out of hand: Nobody had expected that the relationship would come as a real bombshell: The actresses received thousands of letters from lesbian fans who begged them to continue the story, and on the other hand concerned parents protested strongly against the lesbian couple. Raphaela Dell and Freya Trampert understood very well that their characters had suddenly become role models and their storyline a political issue. They encouraged the lesbian fans to live their love and did their best to show a lesbian relationship as beautiful as possible (in a daily soap). So the originally intended little love affair turned into true love and Erika left her longtime-lover Arno to be with Nina. Unfortunately, the ARD (German TV channel) got cold feed and decided to backpaddle: The tender love scenes almost disappeared from the screen, and suddenly Erika was again attracted to her ex-boyfriend Arno. She spent a night with him and started to lie to Nina about it. She got tangled up in all her lies and eventually her relationship to Nina broke apart. Unexpectedly, Raphaela Dell's contract ended and Erika decided to move to London leaving a devastated Nina behind in Düsseldorf. The unexpected, bad development of the storyline caused a huge wave of protest, supported by an angry "open letter" that Raphaela Dell published in a well-known magazin (EMMA). Maybe the huge protest was the reason why TPTB of the show "Verbotene Liebe" ("Forbidden Love") got the two actresses back on screen five years later for only one scene: a happy ending of Erika and Nina in Greece.

  
[Nina & Erika - Once Upon A Time](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x1vg4mg_nina-erika-once-upon-a-time_tv) _von[Novemberstern75](http://www.dailymotion.com/Novemberstern75)_


End file.
